Plan B
Plan B (copyright 1998, Steve Miller and Sharon Lee) *Part of the Liaden Universe Agent of Change sequence, featuring Val Con yos'Phelium and Miri Robertson *It follows directly after the events in Carpe Diem and directly before the events in I Dare **overlaps with short stories Breath's Duty and Daughter of Dragons *''Plan B'' was reprinted with the sequel I Dare in the duology Korval's Game -- published in 2011 by Baen Books **''Korval's Game'' includes an Introduction from the authors, PLAN B, an Authorial Denial, I DARE, an Afterward, and a Liaden/Terran Dictionary *''Plan B'' was published in audiobook format, narrated by Andy Caploe *see The Books (and other stories) Synopsis Pursued across space by the ultra-secret Department of the Interior, hunted by the galaxy-wide Juntavas syndicate, former Agent of Change Val Con yos' Phelium and his ex-soldier lifemate Miri Robertson have commandeered the only spaceship on Vandar and fled, seeking help from Miri's newly discovered kin on Lytaxin. Elsewhere, Clan Korval is in action. Scattered across space by the newly invoked Plan B, certain clan members pursue the search for the long-missing Val Con. First Speaker Nova yos'Galan returns to Lufkit, seeking clues, as Dutiful Passage, Korval's premier tradeship, arms itself for war — and discovers treachery. Back on Lytaxin, Miri's homecoming is interrupted by a full-scale Yxtrang planetary invasion. Then things start to get really interesting... (Amazon.com) Setting PLACES: *Planet Lytaxin, home of Clan Erob *Korval Flagship, Dutiful Passage *Liad, at The Department of the Interior *Liad, at Jelaza Kazone * Other Planets: Fendor, Lufkit, Delgado, Shaltren, Vandar (in orbit) TIME: *Standard Year 1393 *Clan Korval is enacting the survival strategy, Operation Plan B *In the Korval's Game duology, chapter two is dated "1396 Vandar Orbit" but that year is perhaps a typo. The year is 1393, following the Winterfair events in the prequel, Carpe Diem Main Characters *Val Con yos'Phelium and Miri Robertson *Shan yos'Galan and Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza *Nelirikk Explorer Supporting Characters *The Mercs including Commander Jason Carmody, Liz Lizardi, etc. *various members of Clan Erob *Crew of Dutiful Passage **Ren Zel dea'Judan, pilot first class **Gordon Arbuthnot / Gordy, Associate Trader and third class pilot **Seth Johnson, pilot *Commander of Agents, The Department of the Interior, and various agents *Fourteenth Conquest Corps Yxtrang *Clutch Turtles Edger and Sheather *Nova yos'Galan, First Speaker of Clan Korval *Anthora yos'Galan, a powerful dramliza *Jeeves, one of the Independent Logics *Daav yos'Phelium / Scholar Kiladi *Pat Rin yos'Phelium and Cheever McFarland *Chairman Pro Tem Sambra Reallen, Juntavas *etc. Excerpt Chapter 1: LIAD: Department of Interior Command Headquarters The immediate problem was threefold, the sections named thus: Clan Korval, Val Con yos’Phelium, Tyl Von sig’Alda. Clan Korval. The Department of Interior had long been aware of the danger presented by Clan Korval, that maverick and most oddly successful of clans. The Department of Interior had taken measures—bold measures—in the past, with an eye toward nullifying Korval’s menace. The culmination of these measures was the recruitment of Korval’s young nadelm into the Department and the subsequent redesign of that same Val Con yos’Phelium into an Agent of Change. That stroke, brilliant and necessary, had produced uncalculated results. Korval became aware of the Department. And, being Korval, measures—bold measures—had been taken. The Department found its name spoken in public places; long-stable funding sources came under scrutiny, several dummy accounts were unmasked and summarily closed by the Masters of the Accountants Guild, the funds returned to the Council of Clans. Not satisfied with such unseemly commotion, Korval moved again—and more boldly yet. The clan vanished—ships, children, servants, and pets—all, all gone from Liad. Not quite all. Category:Books and Stories